Monster
by PurpleFlamesAndSevenSense
Summary: Could a game of Truth or Dare lead to haunted houses and romance? Read to find out!


**Omg, so I was listening to **_**Monster**_ **by Dev, and I got this AWESOME idea for a one-shot fic! So I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

"Will? Will is that you?" I called out to my best friend, Will Herondale.

He and I had been friends for as long as we could remember. I met him one day outside of our houses, in the front of our neighborhood. He threw a ball at me and expected me to throw it back. But I didn't. I kept it and walked back inside my house.

"Yeah, Tess. It's me." I heard before feeling a strong, warm pair of arms wrap around my middle and a sloppy kiss was placed on my forehead. "Don't worry, Tessa. There's nothing for you to worry about. It's all going to be fine. Just a little bit longer, okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

We were together in a 'haunted house' at night. One of Will's friends, Magnus, dared us to stay a full night in the house before we were allowed to come outside. If we lost the dare, one of us would have to be Magnus' cat for a whole month. I wasn't really up for that level of weirdness, so I decided to go through with the dare. I was glad that I had Will by my side, though.

Will Herondale was a heartbreaker. After knowing him for the past 11 years, I've learned that. He hasn't been able to even keep a steady girlfriend for more than two weeks.

Then why do I feel this way about him?

When I first met him, I thought of him as a really pretty boy who was bitter on the outside, but really nice and sweet on the inside. He's a really cool guy. Fresh, but really strange too, but I like that about him.

He's tried to form and shape and change the girls he goes out with. But he always says that none of them fit his standards. All he does is sigh and wave me off when I try to ask about it.

He waved a light-depraved hand in front of my eyes. I blinked. "Tessa, are you okay?"

I shook my head to try and get rid of some of my thoughts. I gulped loudly when I realized the close proximity we were in. His arms still around my waist, but he was sitting on the ground and I was on his lap. "Y-yeah. I'm fine. Thanks."

"Good. Now, what're we going to do to pass the time for the rest of this 'wonderful' night?" he said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. "Well what _can_ we do in a creepy house for the next," I looked at the grandfather clock sitting against the wall, "Eight hours?"

Will sighed loudly, pushed me off of his lap, then laid his whole upper half on my lap.

"How about a game of Truth?" Will asked me.

"Truth?"

"Yeah... It's kinda like Truth-Or-Dare, but without the -Or-Dare part. So what do you say?"

I thought about this for a minute. If I said yes to playing, I could find my way through his walls and see how he feels about me. But, he could also find out how I feel about him, and I wasn't sure how I would feel about him knowing that information.

I grinned at him. "You're on." I said.

He smiled back at me and I resisted the urge to blush in front of him.

"I'll go first," he said, "Truth or truth?" he asked while grinning at me.

"Truth." I said challengingly, rolling my eyes as well.

He put his finger on the seam of his lips and I stared at the motion. He drummed his fingers as if he was pondering something of extreme importance.

"How many boys have you kissed? With or without my consent or knowledge." he asked. Gosh, he sounded more like an overprotective parent rather than my best friend.

I blinked at him and shook my head. "None." I stated.

He looked at me skeptically? "None? Are you sure? Does that mean that no one's ever taken your 'lip virginity' or played 'tonsil hockey' with you?" he looked shocked.

I sighed. "Come on, Will. You've known me for all of these years. Yes, I'm a prude, and you know it. I've had a few boyfriends, all of whom you've met, but I never let them take anything further than hand-holding or hugging." I thought of something else for a moment. "Why are you so interested in this, Will?" I asked.

He looked away. Was he… Blushing? _The _William Herondale was blushing at something so simple?

He cleared his throat and looked back at me. He stared at me for a while. His gaze wandered from my eyes to my stomach, all the way down to my waist, then back up, past my chest, and finally landing on my lips.

I sighed. "I'm sorry Will. I didn't mean to put you on the spot or anyth-" I was cut off.

He had smoothly leaned in and captured my lips in his, effectively cutting me off. His lips were so warm and soft against mine. He started moving his lips and prodded the seam of my lips with his tongue. I opened automatically on a gasp and he took advantage of my momentary lapse. His tongue was on mine in seconds, mapping out every crevice in my mouth.

Suddenly, we had switched positions again. He had pulled both of us into a sitting position, but he was pressing himself against me while my back was leaning against the wall behind us.

He pushed himself off of me, separating our lips. Both of us were breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry." he stated before scooting away from me. I immediately missed his warmth.

Wait. He just took my first kiss. And I loved every second of it.

"Will?" I asked, my voice cracked. He had somehow gotten into a corner of the room and seemed to be sulking in his own cloud of sadness. "Are you alright Will?" I sought.

He nodded. "I think you should leave me alone for a little bit."

"No."

"No? Why?"

"Because you need to tell me what's wrong. You can't just take someone's first kiss, then push them away. It doesn't work like that."

He sighed and looked toward the door. _Yeah, as if I'd _actually _let you run. Keep dreaming._ "It's because… Well… I never wanted for you to know that I had these feelings for you."

"What do you mean?" I asked, utterly confused.

"Tess," I loved it when he called me that, "We're best friends. I'm not supposed to feel this way about you. I've felt like whenever I wasn't around you, I couldn't breathe. It was like you were my air. _Are_ my air. I need you, Tess."

I didn't say anything. I sat, stock still.

"Tessa?" Will asked while waving a hand in front of me. "I've kinda just confessed to you and you're starting to scare me…"

I blinked and looked at him before tackling him to the ground, pinning him in a hug. I kissed him this time. He looked up at me with those piercing blue eyes of his. I tangled my hands in his black locks and sighed in content before curling up against his side.

"Iloveyou." I said quietly.

"...huh?"

"I said… I love you. I love you, Will Herondale."

"I… I love you too, Tessa. I love you too."


End file.
